


Nicht mehr als ein Herzschlag

by Penitence



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penitence/pseuds/Penitence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alles lief genau nach Plan. Asgards Thron war ihm so gut wie sicher. Es gab nichts das seinen Triumph schmälern konnte. Nichts das seinen Hochmut zu Fall bringen konnte. Außer vielleicht einer kleinen unwichtigen Begegnung...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Löwe

An einem kühlen wolkenverhangenen Herbsttag, da sah er sie zum ersten Mal…

Es war so einfach gewesen, so unglaublich einfach, dass es beinahe überhaupt keinen Spaß gemacht hatte. Wobei, wem wollte er etwas vormachen? Natürlich hatte es Spaß gemacht. Seine schmalen Lippen, verzogen sich jedes Mal zu einem höhnischen Grinsen, sobald er an seinen verloren Gesichtsausdruck dachte, als er ihm die Nachricht über den Tod seines Vaters, die er ihm erst vor ein paar Minuten, überbracht hatte. Sein Bruder, sein ach so perfekter Bruder, der keiner war. Sie waren und würden niemals Brüder sein. Eine Tatsache, die ihn im aller ersten Moment schockiert hatte, aber im Grunde war es nicht wirklich überraschend. Beide waren so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht. Loki war dem Donnergott in so vielem überlegen, nun gut, Thor besaß wirklichen Kampfgeist, körperliche rohe Stärke, doch er war gerissener, schlauer und vor allem, in seinen Augen, würdiger. Er sollte auf Asgard’s Thron sitzen, Odin sollte ihn ansehen und stolz sein, nicht den Donnergott, der nicht mehr als barbarische Stärke vorweisen konnte.

Loki war der bessere Mann und das würde er der ganzen Welt beweisen.

Mit diesen Gedanken verließ er beschwingten Schrittes das Gebäude, das vorerst Thors Gefängnis bleiben würde, doch stieß umgehend mit jemandem zusammen. Er hatte den Aufprall kaum gespürt, die andere Person fiel zu Boden. Der Gott starrte von oben auf sie herab, wollte ihr sagen wie ungeschickt sie doch war, erhielt jedoch nicht die Chance dazu. ,,Können Sie nicht aufpassen!’’, meckerte die junge Frau, die wie er nun schmunzelnd feststellte eher ein kleines Persönchen war. Im Vergleich zu seiner Größe war sie wirklich winzig, selbst jetzt als sie vor ihm stand und den Staub von ihrer Hose klopfte, wirkte sie wie ein kleines schmollendes Kind. ,,Das ist meine Lieblingsjeans’’, sagte sie traurig, als sie einen kleinen Riss an ihrem Knie bemerkte. ,,Wissen Sie was das bedeutet?’’, beklagte sie sich, ,,das bedeutet, dass ich sie nähen muss, etwas das ich überhaupt nicht kann. Die Stelle wird ganz furchtbar aussehen und jeder wird wissen, dass ich zwei linke Hände habe. Und der Kuchen wird bestimmt auch nur noch Matsch sein. Sagen Sie mal, haben Sie eigentlich gar nichts zu ihrer Verteidigung anzubringen?’’, wollte sie von ihm wissen, da sie noch immer keine einzige Reaktion erhalten hatte. Anscheinend hatte Loki das wohl im Moment gerade nicht, denn er schien ein klein wenig sprachlos zu sein. Er blickte die junge Frau ziemlich verdutzt an. Wahrscheinlich hatte er noch nicht ganz verarbeitet, was sie ihm gerade alles erzählt hatte, und das sie überhaupt so anmaßend gewesen war, so mit ihm zu sprechen. Als seine Zunge endlich ihren Dienst antrat, erwiderte er bissig: ,,Warum sollte das meine Schuld sein? Sie haben mich angerempelt. Vielleicht hätten Sie besser darauf achten sollen wo Sie hintreten! Oder sind Sie blind? Und jetzt gehen Sie mir endlich aus dem Weg!’’ 

Die junge Frau zog scharf die Luft ein, auf ihren blassen Wangen breitete sich eine zarte Röte aus. ,,Sie, Sie…Sie Blödmann!’’, rief sie wütend, beugte sich hinab, um kurz nach dem Päckchen zu suchen, das sie bei dem Sturz verloren hatte. Danach stapfte sie wutentbrannt an ihm vorbei, wobei sie sich wirkliche Mühe gab, obwohl es ein schwieriges Unterfangen für sie darstellte, auf seinen Fuß zu treten. Ein Schmerz, den der Gott nicht wirklich wahrnahm dafür war sie einfach viel zu schwach. Das Einzige, das ein klein wenig Schaden nahm war sein Stolz. Eine minimale Wunde, die er leicht verkraften konnte, jedoch nicht unbedingt wollte. Der berüchtigte männliche Stolz, zuweilen umgänglich wie ein schnurrendes Kätzchen, doch sollte man sie auch nur ein einziges Mal falsch berühren, hatte sie schneller ihre Zähne und Krallen in die Hand vergraben, dessen Liebkosungen sie vor ein paar Sekunden begrüßt hatte, als man hätte reagieren können.  
Also folgte er ihr, in einigem Abstand, so dass sie ihn nicht bemerken konnte. Sie überquerten die dicht befahrene Straße, einige Gassen, es überraschte ihn ein wenig, dass sie trotz ihrer Größe so schnell zu Fuß war. Höchstwahrscheinlich war es die Wut, die ihre Schritte beschleunigte, dachte er sich. Wut war, seit jeher, ein exzellenter Berater, der wirklich jeden Menschen zu den größten Taten bewegen konnte, aber ebenso zu den törichtsten. Seine Worte vermochten jedes Herz zu infizieren, jede Logik zu zerschmettern und jeden Verstand bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zu verdrehen. 

Selbst ein Gott war gegen seine Überredungskünste machtlos.

Gerade als Loki um die Ecke gebogen war, die die junge Frau vor wenigen Sekunden umrundet hatte, stieß er beinahe mit ihr zusammen, da sie abrupt stehen geblieben war. Er konnte gerade noch zur Seite treten und seine Gestalt verschleiern, bevor sie sich in seine Richtung herumdrehte. War es möglich, dass sie ihn bemerkt hatte? Nein, das schien nicht der Fall zu sein, sie sah sich nicht nach ihm um. Zunächst suchte sie nach etwas in ihrer Manteltasche, als sie es jedoch nicht fand, murmelte sie irgendetwas vor sich hin, Worte die der Unsichtbare kaum verstehen konnte und dann schlug sie wieder ihren vorherigen Weg ein. Dieses Mal waren ihre Schritte langsamer, bedachter, dennoch erreichte sie nach einer kurzen Strecke ihr Ziel. Loki beobachtete aus einiger Entfernung, als sie das hohe Gebäude betrat und hinter der Tür verschwand. Es war ein leichtes für ihn ihre Aura zwischen all den Menschen ausfindig zu machen, er fand sie im dritten Stock in einem kleinen geräumigen Apartment, auf das er durch das große Fenster einen guten Blick hatte. In jenem Moment da er ihren Balkon betrat, trat sie in den Wohnraum. Sie hatte ihren Mantel bereits abgelegt und schritt barfuß durch den Raum. Ihre kleinen wohlgeformten Zehen versanken in dem bauschigen Material des Zimmerteppichs, als sie langsam auf die Balkontür zutrat. Er hielt die Luft an, als sie sie öffnete. ,,Wenn Sie möchten’’, sprach sie in die Stille, ,,können Sie gerne herein kommen. Ich denke wenn Sie die ganze Zeit da draußen stehen bleiben werden sie sich mit Sicherheit noch den Tod holen. Ich hätte auch noch etwas von dem Kuchen übrig, den Sie heute beinahe zerdrückt hätten. Und außerdem’’, unterbreitete sie ihm lächelnd, ,,war ich gerade dabei eine heiße Schokolade zu zubereiten. Also was sagen Sie? Möchten Sie mir ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten?’’

Für einige Sekunden war der Gott der List viel zu perplex um zu antworten. Denn er konnte nicht verstehen, woher sie wusste, dass er hier bei ihr war. Er war noch immer unsichtbar. Wie war es möglich, dass sie ihn bemerkt hatte? ,,Ich möchte Sie wirklich zu nichts drängen, aber langsam wird mir kalt. Ich werde die Tür für ein paar Minuten offen stehen lassen, wenn Sie sich dazu entscheiden sollten einzutreten, wäre ich Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie sie wieder verschließen würden.’’ Damit drehte sie sich um und ging zu der kleinen Küchenzeile, um dort das in Aussicht gestellte Getränk vorzubereiten. Loki blieb vorerst unschlüssig auf der Platform stehen. Im Grunde hatte er sowieso nichts besseres zu tun. Alles lief genau nach Plan, bald würden sich die Zahnräder des Schicksals ineinander fügen, arbeiten und arbeiten, um ihn seinem Ziel unaufhörlich näher zu bringen. 

Es war die Neugierde, die letztendlich die Entscheidung für ihn traf, die ihn dazu brachte einzutreten. Nachdem die junge Frau das Geräusch des Türschlosses wahrgenommen hatte, sagte sie, ein wenig verlegen: ,,Es tut mir Leid, dass ich vorhin auf ihren Fuß getreten bin. Ich weiß es war kindisch von mir, aber ich war so sauer auf Sie, da konnte ich nicht anders. Ich hoffe Sie können mir verzeihen.’’ Loki beobachtete die junge Frau aus seinem Augenwinkel und ließ seine Augen über ihre Gestalt gleiten. Sie war soviel zarter, als es die Frauen in Asgard jemals sein könnten. Deren Körper waren für den Kampf geschaffen. Sie waren schlank, groß und muskulös. Sie war nichts dergleichen. Allein ihr Handgelenk war so schmal, dass er nicht anders konnte als sich zu fragen, ob es wohl unter seinem Griff zerbrechen würde. ,,Ziemlich leichtsinnig von Ihnen jemanden in Ihr Haus einzuladen, den Sie überhaupt nicht kennen’’, war die Antwort die sie auf ihre Worte erhielt. Die junge Frau neigte ihren dunklen Schopf in seine Richtung. ,,Nun, ich denke, wenn Ihnen wirklich der Sinn danach stehen würde mir etwas anzutun, dann hätten Sie es bereits in der Gasse getan. Denken Sie nicht, dass ich Sie nicht bemerkt hätte. Sie sind ziemlich laut. Stolzieren umher wie ein Löwe, der seine Mähne zur Schau stellt.’’ 

Nachdem sie dies gesagt hatte, blitze etwas in Lokis blauen Augen auf. Beinahe so schnell wie ein Blitz, hatte er die impertinente Person in wenigen Schritten erreicht. Er war ihr nun so nah, dass er jede einzelne ihrer dichten dunklen Wimpern sehen konnte, ihr Haar bewegte sich mit seinem Atem, als er raunte: ,,Sie fordern Ihr Schicksal wirklich heraus, nicht wahr? Sie überraschen mich, ich hätte Sie nicht für ganz so töricht gehalten.’’ Die junge Frau wollte etwas darauf erwidern, wieder bemerkte er, dass ihre Augen in jede Richtung wanderten, außer in seine und irgendwie störte ihn dieser Umstand. Es störte ihn, dass sie es wagte so mit ihm zu sprechen, es störte ihn dass sie die Frechheit besaß, ihm dabei nicht einmal ins Gesicht zu sehen. Also umfasste er ihr Kinn und zwang sie dazu. 

Sein Griff lockerte sich augenblicklich, ihm stockte der Atem, denn nun erkannte er, warum sie es nicht getan hatte, warum sie es niemals würde tun können.

Sie war blind.


	2. Nachtfalter

,,Ist alles in Ordnung?’’ fragte die junge Frau, den Mann, der sie noch immer in seinem Griff gefangen hielt. Sie schein doch tatsächlich ein klein wenig, um ihn besorgt zu sein. ,,Ich wusste nicht’’, begann Loki, ,,ich wusste nicht, dass Sie, dass Sie…’’ ,,Was? Dass ich blind bin?’’, half sie ihm aus. ,,Schon gut, ich trage ja kein Schild um den Hals, dass Sie darauf hinweisen könnte. Oder eines dieser Armbinden, ich kann diese Dinger nicht ausstehen. Normalerweise, ist den Menschen mein Blindenstock Hinweis genug, aber da ich ihn vermutlich bei unserem Zusammenstoß verloren habe, ist ihre Unwissenheit verständlich. Und außerdem’’, bemerkte sie lächelnd, ,,müssen Sie zugeben, dass ich Ihren Fuß dennoch sehr präzise getroffen hatte.’’ Nur ein leichtes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel verriet sein Belustigung, während er begann ihre Augen genauer zu inspizieren. Er drehte ihr Gesicht ins Licht, damit er den Zustand ihrer Pupillen besser sehen konnte. Es war nicht so, dass ihm der Anblick vollkommen neu war, auch in Asgard kam es vor, dass manche der Aesir erblindeten, dennoch hatte er das unerklärliche Bedürfnis sie anzusehen. ,,Wann ist es geschehen?’’, fragte er, ,,war es ein Unfall?’’ Er ließ seinen Daumen langsam und behutsam über ihren unteren Wimpernkranz gleiten. ,,Nein, es ist ein Gendefekt und es war ein schleichender Prozess’’, flüsterte die blinde Frau, die ziemlich überrascht darüber war, dass der Fremde sie nun so sanft berührte. ,,Mit jedem Tag wurde mein Augenlicht zunehmend schlechter und mit ungefähr fünfzehn Jahren erblindete ich vollkommen.’’ ,,Hmhm’’, machte der Gott, das Geräusch vibrierte in seiner Brust, danach herrschte Stille. Vollkommene Stille. Sie konnte seinen stetigen Atem hören, beinahe seinen Herzschlag. Kräftig und stark, galoppierte er dahin wie ein prachtvoller Mustang. 

Unerklärlicherweise erwärmten sich ihre Wangen, sie räusperte sich: ,,Wäre es möglich, ich meine könnten Sie mich bitte loslassen? Ich denke der Kakao wird sonst anbrennen.’’Loki löste endlich seine Augen von ihrem Antlitz und trat zurück, um ihr genügend Freiraum zu gewähren. Seine Fingerkuppen kribbelten. ,,Wenn Sie möchten können Sie es sich gerne auf der Couch bequem machen.’’ Der Gott befolgte ihren Rat und nahm Platz, blickte sich in dem Zimmer um, während er wartete. Es war ziemlich groß, vollgestellt mit vielerlei Dingen; mehreren Bücherregalen, die bis zum bersten gefüllt waren, etliche Schallplatten aus längst vergangenen Jahrhunderten. Doch was seine Aufmerksamkeit wirklich fesselte waren die zahlreichen Polaroids, die überall verteilt herum lagen. Eins davon lag auf dem Boden zu seinen Füßen. Er hob es auf um es zu betrachten. Darauf war seine Gastgeberin in jüngeren Jahren zu erkennen, neben ihr stand ein hochgewachsener stattlicher Mann, ihr Vater wie er vermutete, er hatte dieselben blauen Augen wie sie. Aber es war noch eine dritte Person abgebildet, die so wie es aussah, den Auslöser der Kamera betätigt hatte, jedoch mehr ins Bild gestolpert war. Das junge Mädchen, schien sich köstlich über den Sturz des Jungen zu amüsieren. Ihre Augen strahlten voller unschuldiger kindlicher Hinterlist.

,,Haben Sie eines meiner Fotos entdeckt?’’, fragte die Frau, die schon lange kein Kind mehr war und reichte ihm einen Teller mit einem großen Stück Kuchen darauf. Die dampfende Tasse platzierte sie vor ihm auf den Wohnzimmertisch. ,,Ich kann mich einfach nicht von ihnen trennen’’, gestand sie, als sie selbst Platz nahm. ,,Es macht natürlich keinen Sinn, da ich sie mir so oder so nicht mehr ansehen kann, aber irgendwie gefällt mir der Gedanke, dass sie auf diese Weise bei mir sind.’’ Loki, der Denker und Stratege, hatte die Bedeutung hinter ihren Worten vollends verstanden. Ob tot oder auf eine andere Weise verloren, die Menschen auf dem Foto, waren nicht mehr bei ihr, würden es wahrscheinlich nie mehr sein. 

Die Stille, die nun eintrat war ihm unangenehm. Er war kein Mann, der Trost oder Komfort spenden konnte, dies gehörte einfach nicht zu seinen Stärken. ,,Kein Grund zur Sorge’’, zerstreute sie seine Gedanken. ,,Ich werde nicht losheulen. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Es lässt sich nicht rückgängig machen. Ich lebe lieber mit dem Wissen, dass sie solange ich sie nicht vergesse, immer bei mir sein werden, als im Mitleid zu versinken und sie für immer zu verlieren.’’ Sie lächelte ihn über ihre Tasse hinweg an, nahm einen großen Schluck und sagte: ,,So und jetzt genug von mir, kommen wir zu Ihnen, was führt Sie hierher?’’ Auch Loki nahm einen Schluck des warmen Getränkes. Es war ziemlich süß, aber das nicht auf eine schlechte Weise ,,Die Arbeit’’, war seine Antwort, das war zwar nicht die komplette Wahrheit, aber vollkommen gelogen war es auch nicht. ,,Die Arbeit, so so, und wie kommt es dann, dass Sie zu einer Zeit, in der Sie eigentlich arbeiten sollten, hier bei mir sitzen?’’ Sie war eine gute Beobachterin, das musste er ihr lassen. ,,Ich bin Architekt’’, kam ihm die Lüge leicht über die Lippen. ,,Ich arbeitete zur Zeit an einem neuen Projekt, dafür hatte ich heute einen Termin.’’ Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich, ihre Augen erstrahlten. ,,Oh wirklich? Das klingt ganz wunderbar. Das ist ein sehr schöner Beruf, mein Bruder wollte auch immer Architekt werden.’’ Wieder trat eine kurze Stille ein, in der Loki nach den richtigen Worten suchte. ,,Was ist geschehen? Wieso ist ihr Bruder nicht mehr bei Ihnen’’, fragte er, vermutend dass sie ihn nun höchstwahrscheinlich abweisen würde, aber sie tat es nicht. Sie erzählte ihm alles, wirklich alles. Vom tragischen Tod ihres Vaters, von den unberechtigten Schuldgefühlen ihres Bruders, die ihn letztendlich dazu getrieben hatten sich immer mehr von ihr zu distanzieren. Von dem Schmerz, den sie zuweilen heute noch empfand, und der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn eines Tages wieder sehen würde.

,,Warum erzählen Sie mir diese Dinge? Einem Fremden, jemandem dem sie wohlmöglich nicht vertrauen sollten’’, fragte er, leicht irritiert, da er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie so ehrlich und aufrichtig sein würde. Die junge Frau lächelte sanft in seine Richtung. ,,Das ist eine sehr gute Frage. Ich denke, ich habe es aus zwei Gründen getan. Erstens: Was wollen Sie mit diesen Informationen anfangen? Sie können mir nichts erzählen, was ich nicht schon gehört hätte. Es gibt keine Beleidigung, die ich nicht bereits kenne. Kein geheucheltes Mitleid, dessen zäher bitterer Nachgeschmack, meinen Gaumen nicht verhöhnt hätte. Versuchen Sie es ruhig, tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Sie erfolgreich sein werden. Und zweitens’’, fuhr sie fort, ihre Stimme wurde nun um einiges sanfter, ,,ich spüre da etwas in Ihnen, das nach mir zu rufen scheint, einen tief verwurzelten Schmerz, der bittet und fleht, dass Sie ihm endlich Gehör schenken mögen. Anstatt ihn zu ignorieren oder nur in einem solchen Maße zuzulassen, wie es Ihnen gerade gelegen kommt. Er scheint mich anzuschreien, sein Echo klingt auch jetzt in meinen Ohren. Und er will nicht mehr, als ihre vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit. Sagen Sie mir, warum wollen Sie sie ihm nicht gewähren? Warum verschließen Sie die Augen vor ihm? Warum wollen Sie ihn nicht zulassen?’’ 

Loki öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn wieder, öffnete ihn erneut und zischte Worte, wie er es nunmal am allerbesten konnte: ,,Ich rate Ihnen ihre Zunge zu hüten. Sie kennen mich nicht, also maßen Sie es sich nicht an, über mich zu richten, mich zu beurteilen. Sie wissen nichts vom wirklichen Schmerz, denken Sie ihre kleine Geschichte macht Sie zu etwas besonderem?’’ Er kam langsam näher, näher und näher, bis sein Atem über ihre Lippen streifte. ,,Glauben Sie, Sie sind besser, als alle anderen? Das Sie mehr sein könnten, als eine Nummer unter Tausenden?’’ Sein Lächeln war wirklich furchterregend, es war überaus schade, dass sie es nicht sehen konnte. Hätte sie es gekonnt, so würde sie seinen Rat mit Sicherheit befolgen, doch stattdessen sagte sie zu ihm: ,,Sie scheinen ausgezeichnet darin zu sein, die Menschen um sich herum vor den Kopf zu stoßen, aber ich wette mit Ihnen, dass Sie es noch nie gewagt haben, jemandem ihr Herz zu öffnen. Alles was Sie sind zu offenbaren, sich vollkommen zu entblößen und dennoch zu vertrauen.’’

Töte Sie, verlangte ein Teil in ihm, etwas dunkles, grauenvolles. Und tu es jetzt bevor es zu spät ist. Bevor sie gefährlich wird, mehr als sie es bereits ist. 

Loki wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich sehr viel klüger gewesen wäre, diesem Impuls zu folgen. Aber ein anderer, der sehr viel stärker war, wollte etwas vollkommen anderes. Und das mit einer Intensität, die ihn selbst entsetzte. Vielleicht waren es ihre schmalen Handgelenke, ihre dunklen Locken, vielleicht ihre rosigen Wangen oder ihre blauen Augen, dessen Iris, noch immer in ihrer Wut loderten.

Vielleicht war es auch ihre scharfe Zunge, die der seinen so unglaublich ähnlich war. 

Was immer es auch war, es übte eine Macht auf ihn aus, dessen er sich nicht entziehen konnte. Die ihn gefangen nahm, und anzog wie einen Nachtfalter das Licht. Die ihn dazu zwang nun seine Hand auszustrecken, ihr Kinn anzuheben, sich hinabzubeugen und…

,,Was haben Sie vor?’’, hauchte die junge Frau überrascht, bereits ahnend, was er zu tun gedachte. ,,Dich zum Schweigen bringen’’, flüsterte der Fremde. Ihrer beider Lippen waren nur noch wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt, doch ihre Worte hielten ihn zurück. ,,Aber ich kenne Sie doch überhaupt nicht, ich kenne nicht einmal ihren Namen, ich-’’ ,,Loki’’, offenbarte ihr der Namensträger, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken. ,,Loki? Wie der nordische Gott? Hmmm, komischer Name, außergewöhnlich, gefällt mir. Ich bin Alice, trotzdem das hier, so bin ich nicht, ich-’’ ,,Was?’’, fragte Loki spitzbübisch, vermutend, dass sie anbeißen würde. ,,Fürchtest du dich? Nein, vielleicht nicht vor mir’’, meinte er, da sie protestieren wollte. ,,Sondern davor, dass es dir gefallen könnte.’’ 

Und sie tat es, sie reckte ihr Kinn, verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen, und biss an. ,,Sie sind wirklich ein gerissener Mistkerl’’, stellte sie kopfschüttelnd fest. Aber auch ein attraktiver, fügte sie im Stillen hinzu. Alice vermochte ihn vielleicht nicht zu sehen, aber es gab genügend andere Anhaltspunkte für ihre Vermutung. Seine Stimme zum Beispiel, die so sanft und gleichzeitig so verlockend war, dass sie ihr jedes Mal eine Gänsehaut beschwerte, wenn er sprach. Seine kühlen Finger, die ihr Kinn noch immer mit sanfter Stärker empor hielten. Sie wusste, dass sie einen attraktiven Mann vor sich hatte, und ebenso, dass ihm dies vollkommen klar war. 

Und dennoch wollte sie es ebenso. 

Sie wollte ihn küssen, wollte wissen wonach seine Lippe schmecken würden. Also zog sie ihre Beine an, kniete sich auf das Sofa und wandte sich ihm vollkommen zu. Loki platzierte seine rechte Hand auf die Rückenlehne und die linken auf seinen Oberschenkel, wobei er jede ihrer Bewegungen beobachtete. Alice ließ ihre Finger langsam über seine Kinnpartie wandern, damit sie seine Lippen finden konnte. Obwohl sie ihn überhaupt nicht sehen konnte, schloss sie ihre Augen, als sie ihn behutsam küsste. Es waren nur wenige Sekunden, bis sie sich wieder von ihm löste. ,,Sehen Sie, von wegen ich fürchte mich, ich-’’ Seine Hand in ihren Locken, seine Lippen, die er abermals mit erschreckender Stärke auf ihre presste, raubten ihr nun doch den Atem, denn dieser Kuss war anders.   
Er war süßer und gefährlicher zugleich. 

Ein Versprechen, eine Ewigkeit, eine unkontrollierbare Kraft, die Raum und Zeit verschlang.


	3. Himmelskörper

Loki war über seine Reaktion, ebenso überrascht wie sie. Nur er, konnte es ein klein wenig besser verbergen. Das Einzige was ihn verriet war sein wild schlagendes Herz, das mit solcher Stärke, gegen seine Rippen schlug, dass er glaubte es wolle herausspringen. Sie hingegen, nun ihr stand die Überraschung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie zeigte sich, in der Röte ihrer Wangen, in ihren weit aufgerissenen Augen, in ihrer Sprachlosigkeit. ,,Siehst du’’, bemerkte er flüsternd, ,,ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass ich dich zum Schweigen bringen werde.’’ Nun schien die junge Frau aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen, sie holte aus, vielleicht um ihn zu ohrfeigen, vielleicht nur um seine Schulter zu boxen, letztendlich war es egal, denn Loki packte so oder so ihr Handgelenk, um sie daran zu hindern. ,,Aber, aber’’, sagte er, ,,wer wird den gleich handgreiflich werden’’, und grinste breit, als er bemerkte, dass wieder einmal die Wut in ihr aufloderte. ,,Sie sind ein furchtbarer Mann und ich bereue es, dass ich es überhaupt getan habe’’, sprach Alice, versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, was er natürlich nicht zuließ. Er zog sie sogar noch ein Stück näher zu sich heran, damit er in ihr Ohr wispern konnte: ,,Das sagst du vielleicht, aber ich glaube, dein Herz spricht eine vollkommen andere Sprache. Ich kann es sehen, weißt du, wie schnell es schlägt, ich kann hören wie es nach mir ruft, dass es sehr viel mehr will, als nur einen Kuss.’’ 

Was genau, er mit diesen Worten meinte, überließ er ihrer Interpretation. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe, die zunehmend, der einer Tomate glich, verriet ihm jedoch, dass sie beide, an dasselbe dachten. Sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter. ,,Also was sagst du? Willst du deinem Herzen folgen und ein klein wenig Spaß haben?’’ Seine Augen fokussierten sich auf ihre Lippen, er konnte sie beinahe schmecken, konnte bereits deren Wärme spüren, doch Alice lehnte sich ein Stück zurück, entzog sich ihm und sagte: ,,Langsam, habe ich das Gefühl, dass dieser Kuss, vielleicht doch ein Fehler war. Und ich werde heute, nicht noch einen begehen. Ich will nicht bestreiten, dass Ihr Angebot, nicht verlockend klingt, aber ich habe es schon vorhin gesagt und ich werde es noch einmal sagen: Ich bin nicht, die Art von Frau, die mit solchen Dingen leichtfertig umgeht. Für mich gehört ein wenig mehr dazu, als nur die Lust, auf ein kleines Abenteuer. Ich erwarte einfach ein wenig mehr.’’ Loki spürte den Umschwung, der Atmosphäre, spürte, dass sie standhaft bleiben würde, dass sie nicht umzustimmen war. Also ließ er sie, wenn auch ein wenig widerwillig los, doch sie ergriff umgehend seine Hand, lächelte und sagte: ,,Komm, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen.’’

 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

 

Nun, da sie gemeinsam durch die Gassen liefen, wurde ihm klar, wie spät es bereits geworden war. Der Mond, stand in all seiner Pracht, am Firmament, stolz und gleißend, durchbrach sein Licht, die Dunkelheit. In diesem Augenblick, da sein Blick auf den strahlenden Himmelskörper gerichtet war, konnte er verstehen, warum die Dichter und Künstler, aller Jahrhunderte seine Schönheit lobpreisten. Was er jedoch noch nicht so ganz verstehen konnte, war der Umstand, dass er noch immer in der Gesellschaft, der jungen Frau war. Warum er noch immer neben ihr herlief und nicht schon längst gegangen war. Es warteten sehr viel wichtigere Dinge auf ihn. Es gab soviel zu planen, so viel zu tun, doch er war hier, an ihrer Seite und hatte nicht einmal das Bedürfnis, etwas daran zu ändern. Sein Blick wanderte in ihre Richtung, gar so als spürte sie ihn, sagte sie lächelnd: ,,Nicht ungeduldig werden, wir sind bald da.’’ Damit bog sie in eine finstere Gasse ein, an dessen Ausgang er das Ende, der Straßen erkennen konnte. Sie liefen geradewegs auf ein abgelegenes Feld zu. In wenigen Schritten hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht und kamen zum Stillstand. Über ihnen erstreckte sich der weite Nachthimmel, der sie in all seiner erschreckenden Schönheit, zum Träumen einlud. 

,,Komm, setz dich zu mir’’, erklang Alices zarte Stimme, die seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Frau, in seiner Gegenwart lenkte. Sie hatte eine Decke auf dem Boden ausgebreitet und eine weitere, um ihre Schultern geschlungenen, dessen anderes Ende, sie ihm als Einladung darbot. Es war noch immer so kühl, dass er ihren Atem sehen konnte, wenn sie sprach. Das Jötunnblut, in seinen Adern, machte jede Wärmequelle überflüssig, dennoch setzte er sich zu ihr und ließ sich wärmen.

,,Es ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?’’, fragte sie, ließ ihre grauen Pupillen zum Himmel gleiten, als könne sie ihn sehen. ,,Ja’’, sagte er, ,,wunderschön’’, wobei sein Blick noch immer, unbemerkt von ihr, auf ihrem Antlitz ruhte. ,,Als ich klein war, habe ich das hier, häufig mit meinem Vater getan. Er hat versucht mir den Standort, der zahlreichen Sternbilder zu erklären, aber ich konnte sie nie zuordnen’’, bemerkte sie schmunzelnd, in Erinnerung an die alte Zeit. ,,Mein Vater war ein Träumer, verstehen sie mich nicht falsch, das meine ich nicht im negativen Sinne, sondern im allerbesten. Er war ein Freidenker, ein Philosoph, ein Künstler, der es sich zum Ziel gesetzt hatte, das Grau, in der Welt um sich herum mit seinen Worten zu bemalen. Er hat einige Bücher geschrieben, vielleicht möchtest du ja mal eines von ihnen lesen.’’ ,,Vielleicht’’, gab Loki zurück, wissend dass er es wahrscheinlich niemals tun würde. Alice lächelte ihn an. ,,Wenn du nicht möchtest, dann musst du es nicht tun, ich mein ja nur. Er war Psychologe, wie ich, und er hat einige interessante Theorien aufgestellt. Zudem war er ein hervorragender Geschichtenerzähler, aber ein noch besserer Zuhörer. Und daher möchte ich dir etwas sagen, etwas das mein Vater mir eins sagte, kurz nachdem ich die Diagnose erhielt, dass ich erblinden würde. Er sagte zu mir: Du hast jedes Recht, der Welt, sauer zu sein. Nimm dir all, die Zeit, die du brauchst, denn niemand kann diesen Schmerz nachvollziehen, niemand kann wissen, was in deinem Inneren vor sich geht. Lass ihn zu, fürchte dich nicht vor ihm, er will dir nichts böses, er ist ein Teil von dir, akzeptiere ihn als solchen. Ansonsten wird er dich zerfressen. Er wird alles Gute in dir bis zu Unkenntlichkeit zerstören. Also, lass ihn zu, spüre ihn, atme ihn, aber’’, nun ergriff sie seine Hand, die auf seinem Knie ruhte. Loki blickte hinunter, als wäre ihm eine solche Berührung völlig neu und sah wieder auf, während sie weiter sprach, ,,missbrauche ihn nicht, als Schutzschild für deine nachfolgenden Taten. Die Verantwortung liegt allein bei dir. Dieser Schmerz, kann dir nicht als eine Entschuldigung dienen. Nur weil du ihn empfindest, gibt er dir noch lange nicht das Recht, ihn anderen zuzufügen. Ich weiß, du willst, dass die ganze Welt mit dir leidet. Jeder soll deinen Zorn spüren. Ich verstehe dich, ich verstehe dich vollkommen, aber es wird nichts ändern, Alice. So sehr du auch hoffst, so sehr du auch flehst, der Schmerz wird auf diese Weise, niemals vergehen.’’ Ihre letzten Worte, waren nur noch ein Flüstern und Loki, erkannte umgehend warum: Sie weinte. 

Leise und so wunderschön.

,,Tut mir Leid’’, flüsterte sie, ,,es liegt alles schon so weit zurück, aber manchmal, manchmal kann man eben nicht anders.’’ Tränen kullerten über ihre rosigen Wangen. ,,Loki’’, hauchte sie, ihre Hand umfasste noch immer die seine, vielleicht sogar nun, ein wenig stärker. ,,Ich wollte dir nicht das Gefühl geben, dass ich über dich richte oder urteile, ich habe einfach nur geglaubt, dass es dir helfen könnte über das, was dich bedrückt zu sprechen. Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man sich vor allem verschließt. Ich kenne das Gefühl der Isolation, das Gefühl missverstanden zu werden. Sich die Lungen wund zu schreien und zu glauben, dass dort niemand, in der unendlichen Weite ist, der einen hört oder versteht. Aber wenn ich nicht das Gefühl hätte, dass unter der harten Schale, ein Mann verborgen läge, der gut ist, der mehr ist, als du mir offenbaren möchtest, dann hätte ich dich nicht eingeladen, dann hätte ich dich abgewiesen und mit Sicherheit niemals geküsst.’’ 

Es erschreckte ihn: ihre Worte, ihre klare Sicht für die Dinge, für ihn, es war ihr ganzes Wesen, das ihn entsetzte. Also entzog er sich ihr, nicht wissend, wie er sonst reagieren sollte. ,,Du kennst mich nicht, ich-’’ ,,Du hast Recht’’, fiel sie ihm ins Wort, umfasste anstatt seiner Hand, sein Gesicht. ,,Ich kenne dich nicht, ich weiß nichts von deinem Schmerz. Ich weiß rein gar nichts über dich. Aber ich würde dich gerne kennenlernen. Mit all deinen Schwächen und deinen Stärken. Ich möchte gerne den Mann kennenlernen, der du sein könntest.’’ Jener Kuss, der auf diese Worte folgte, war so sanft und zärtlich, dass das Echo in seinem Herzen widerhallte. Und nun wurde ihm klar, dass sein erster Impuls richtig gewesen war.

Sie war gefährlich, wirklich gefährlich, und das auf eine Weise, wie es kein Schwert und kein Dolch, zu sein vermochte.


End file.
